counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Assault
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Assault (cs_assault) is a Hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview Counter-Terrorists must rescue hostages captured and put into a warehouse by a group of Terrorists. Despite being included in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, both versions are noteworthy for their extreme differences. Counter-Strike: Source brought forth a very realistic approach, as well as excluding the Security Cameras. Besides taking away the cameras, one of the major changes was the exclusion of the highway and addition of the trainstation and the addition of buildings and reduced space between the CT spawn zone and the warehouse. Most players got frustrated with the new changes. Even so, Assault is still one of the most popular maps in all Counter-Strike series. Official description Counter-Strike Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. The terrorists may be watching you with their cameras. Terrorists: Prevent counter-terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Use whatever force needed. Other notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Rescue them! Counter-Strike: Source The Marr Freight Company has fallen victim to a band of terrorists hell bent on using their operation to launder money. The Harper Appliance Company is unwittingly shipping out more than they bargained for. Counter-Terrorists: Enter the terrorist stronghold and rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent counter-terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission. Tactics Comparison The Warehouse beta10_assault_warehouse2.png|Counter-Strike Beta 1.0 version. cs_assault.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.6 version. cs_assault_css.jpg|Counter-Strike Source version. CT Spawn beta10_assault_ctspawn.png|Counter-Strike Beta 1.0 version. File:Cs_assault_cs_(ctspawn).png|Counter-Strike 1.6 version. File:Cs_assault_css_(ctspawn).png|Counter-Strike Source version. T Spawn beta10_assault_tspawn.png|Counter-Strike Beta 1.0 version. File:Cs_assault_(tspawn).png|CS 1.6. File:Cs_assault_css_(tspawn).png|CSS Trivia * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero does not include this map despite its extreme popularity. ** Although, it does include a navigation mesh for bots * There are several and important changes that were different in Counter-Strike Beta 1.0 version of Assault. ** Hostages do not have their own room, they are just standing in the T spawn camera room. ** There are no containers past the back entrance. ** Second ladder on containers near the front entrance is missing. ** Containers near front entrance have different position than in later versions. ** No additional vent that is leading to T spawn camera room, also lightning in the vents is missing (it's lot darker). ** Bridge nor road under the bridge are inaccessible, it's blocked off by police blockade, fence respectively. ** Dumpsters near the bridge are missing. *The containers in Counter-Strike have got the Black Mesa logo on them while in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it's "Starline" logo. *This map is unbalanced and more likely to be the advantage to the Terrorist team. *The bots have common navigation problems in this map due to its narrow passages, such as the catwalks in the warehouse or the vent accesses. *This map is classed as small so it's better for small/medium sized servers. Category:Hostage rescue maps